


Does Andy Bernard Is Gay?

by casstayinmyass



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Bisexual Andy, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Gay Panic, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Realization, Season 6 Episode 1: Gossip, just another day at the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: After a rumor comes out in the office that Andy Bernard is gay, he starts to seriously question his sexuality. Jim, comfortable enough in his own sexuality, helps Andy figure it out.





	Does Andy Bernard Is Gay?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place one week after the events of 6x01 "Gossip".

It had been a week since the rumours.

If Andy was to say he'd been torturing himself nightly since then over whether or not he found guys as attractive as girls, he would be lying. Lying about lying.

Yes, the Nard-Dog was in a complete and utter wrestling match with gay panic. He obviously didn't have a problem with gay people, or lesbians, or anyone because of their sexual preference. That'd be stupid! He just found himself irrationally terrified that he wasn't just a heterosexual gay rights supporter, but an actual gay person, and Oscar wasn't much of the wise guiding light Andy expected him to be on this when he had talked to him a week ago.

Still-- he liked girls. He knew that for sure. So what was the big deal? If he liked girls, he couldn't be gay. But...  but if he closed his eyes and tried really hard to imagine making out with a guy, he wasn't 100% grossed out by it. Like, he kind of, sort of liked it? A little?

Andy let out a frustrated noise as he dropped his keys under his car. He was distracted by everything this morning-- he even forgot the alto harmony to Eye of the Tiger on the car radio this morning. He needed to get his head back into the game.

"Erin!" he grinned upon entering. She beamed back at him.

"Hi, Andy."

_Would I make out with Erin? Heck to the yeah. Would I make out with Erin if she was a man? Heck to the why not._

_I mean what?!_

Andy's smile dropped, and he shook his head, hurrying to his desk as Erin wondered what she did wrong.

"Something bothering you, Andy?" Phyllis asked, and Andy looked up, dropping his briefcase on his desk.

"Dammit Phyllis, I said I wasn't gay!"

She blinked. "I didn't..."

"Sorry, eeergh!" He made a face, clenching his fists and slapping on a smile. "Sorry. I'm hearing things now. Wooooeeeeooo!" Jim looked over and frowned.

"Hey... is something up, Andy?"

"Not me when I look at a man!" Andy forced out a laugh, and began to shake his head. "Wow, do not know where that one came from..." Jim just exchanged smirks with Pam, and nodded.

"Alright."

"Yeeep!" Andy waved, leaning back in his chair, "I'm good. Just a little confused. I mean, tired! Long night, dude."

"What did you do last night?" Jim continued to smirk, and Andy sputtered.

"I... made myself some tea. Watched Golden Girls." Kevin stifled a laugh, and Andy looked over. "For the opening theme! I _love_ the opening theme!"

"Do _you_ like Golden Girls, Oscar?" Kevin continued to snicker. Oscar looked up from his charts.

"No."

Over at his desk, Andy tried to think of other things to do. He worked best doing what other people were doing, reflecting personalities, not having one of his own. It sounded so sad put that way, but really, it's how Andy functioned at his best.

_What's Tuna doing?_

"Tuna!" Andy called, "Watcha up to?!" He tossed a ball of paper over, and Jim grabbed it off his desk.

"Work," he smiled back, and Dwight looked up with a scoff.

"Sure you are."

Jim ignored his deskmate, and opened the crumpled ball Andy had tossed over.

_Meet in break room 5 mins?_

Jim looked up, and nodded slowly-- Andy got up when he saw that, and headed in to get to some coffee. Five minutes later, Jim joined him.

"What's up?" Jim asked softly, and Andy checked past him to make sure the blinds were sufficiently closed.

"Tuna, I have a big problem," he hissed.

"Is it that... you're freaking out 'cause you think you're gay?" Jim asked.

"How did you know?" Andy narrowed his eyes.

"Guessed on a whim," Jim nodded.

"God, I don't know what to do."

Jim shoved his hands in his pockets. "Andy, if you're so worried about it, you should do some experimenting! See what it's like to have sex with a guy, then compare it to sex with a girl."

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Had sex with a guy?"

"You know what, I'm not gonna answer that."

"Alright, well do I _have_ to have sex with a guy?" Andy winced.

"You... don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"But I _do_ want to!" Andy grimaced again, "That's the problem!" He covered his eyes. "Aw no, I'm fallin' down the rabbit hole here... I don't know who I like anymore, I can't stop thinking about this, it's literally keeping me up at night, it won't leave me alone, I don't know how much longer I can--"

His tirade was cut short by Jim taking his arm and positioning him against the wall.

"Tuna, what are you--"

"If we're gonna do this?" Jim raised an earnest eyebrow, "You gotta stop killing the mood by calling me that."

Andy swallowed, and Jim placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, reaching up with the other to hook a finger under his chin. Then, he leaned down, and carefully brought his lips to Andy's, slotting them together in a gentle kiss. Andy inhaled sharply, but his breath calmed after a second, letting Jim do the work.

Jim was talented with his lips-- he slowly worked Andy's lips open, just enough, and swept his tongue along Andy's bottom lip. Andy was receptive, almost caught in a trance, and he opened a little, letting Jim kiss him a little deeper. It was still a chaste one, Jim going back to pay attention to the side of Andy's mouth and bringing it in one more time to the middle of his lips. The parting and kissing was like music to Andy's ears, sending tingles through his body, and a light blush formed on his freckled cheeks as he began to get that familiar feeling he got whenever he made out with a chick or had a fantasy about Brad Pitt. His body was really responding to this... had Jim always been this hot?

Andy tilted his head a little as Jim slotted their lips together softly again, and reached his hands down the back of Jim's dress shirt to squeeze his ass--

"Aaand we're done," Jim smiled, taking a step back. He opened his arms after a second. "So? What do you think?"

"I think you're an amazing kisser, Jim. I still have a wedding planned, are you as unhappy with Pam as I think you are?"

"Andy, I waste away at night thinking about eloping with another man, but alas, we have a mortgage to pay now." Jim gave him a sympathetic look.

"Damn," Andy breathed, and ran a hand through his hair.

They walked back out, and Andy cleared his throat. "Hey everyone-- I'm gay." Erin clutched her heart. "-But I like girls too." She exhaled in relief.

"Oh, there's a word for that," Michael spoke up at the reception desk, "Jim?"

"Men-Women sexual?" Jim answered, and Michael pointed at him.

"Boom. That's it."

"Men-Women sexual..." Andy began to nod. "That sounds about right. Yeah... the Nard-Dog is men-women sexual, _yeah_!!" He pumped a fist, and Phyllis gave him a congratulatory smile as Kelly began clapping excitedly.

"Look, I'm so happy that you discovered you like penises just as much as vaginas, but this is an office, not a pride parade," Dwight snapped, and Stanley gave him a look.

"For once, I agree with Dwight. You never shut up about your a-capella bullcrap, and now you're never gonna shut up about this."

"You can't bring me down today, Stan The Man," Andy grinned cheerfully, "Because I just discovered myself and avoided a total obsessive crisis in doing so!"

"Well, I think it's great that you've decided to share your bisexuality with your coworkers, Andy," Toby smiled from his cubicle, "I'm really happy for you."

Michael frowned. "Toby, stop misgendering Andy. He's not "bisexual", dummy, he's men-women sexual. God, some people are so ignorant these days." Toby just stared at Michael for a second, and turned back to his work.

Jim smiled over at Pam at their desk areas.

"What did you tell him in there to make him come out?" she giggled quietly.

"I helped him see a little clearer by using the same tactic I used to rope you in," he winked, and she laughed. Just then, they heard the sound of someone mimicking a fishing line.

"I caught one!" Andy called from his desk, "I _finally_ caught myself some Tuna!"

"Nah, this isn't what that was," Jim informed him with a smile, and Andy quickly nodded in understanding as he turned back to his work.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have called this Andy's Big Bisexual Adventure


End file.
